Split in Half
by Nerdz-Will-Rule-The-World
Summary: Jamie and Reese are twins. They met in a alleyway when they were 14 years old. Now they are 16. They don't understand how they are twins but they do know that nothing will ever be easy since Jamie is trying to be the brother Reese never had and Jamie is known for being a little over protective of his new brother and if anything happens to him... There Will Be Hell To Pay.
1. You Don't Mess With Jamie

_One Halfed: Chapter One_

The class was loud, the children playing and talking with one another in the classroom. They were unaware of what was about to happen, and unaware of the huge change that will come in along with the new week. The children were going to be getting a surprise. A big surprise; named Jamie and Reese.

"_Okay class, please quiet down."_

Murmurs were heard around the class as the students listened to the teacher. Soft warning were whispered to still talking friends, the sounds of dread that escaped from the peers mouths as the conversations stopped until the teacher stopped talking.

"_Since this is a new class period so I expect you all to be on your best behavior. You understand?"_

"_But you said that last time," _said a child named Theo. His hands were wrapped around his desk in an almost death grip. Fearing the worst, since the last time the teacher said that, something happened since Theo had been messing with a substitutes head.

"_Be quiet, Theo."_ The teacher said with a smile as her class started laughing at their classmate's reaction to the teacher's word choice.

"_Anyways, we have some new students this time around. I would like you take time to introduce yourselves and make them feel welcome."_

The class was shocked at what teacher had just told them.

"_A new student?"_

"_Is she kidding?"_

"_Quiet class, now this is Jamie and Reese. They will be you classmates for the rest of the year."_ The look on her children's faces as they introduced themselves to the boys in front of the class made her smile. The boys were both wearing the required uniform but they had name tags on. So that the class could tell them apart she presumed. The name tags weren't needed to tell the boys apart, even though they were twins, Reese had a huge bandage on his face and along his neck.

****Sad**Excuse**For**A**Line****

"_So how was it?"_

"_Hm?" _Cindy looked up from grading papers to look at the man in front of her.

"_The new kids. Those twins." _The man said to her. _"You've been talking about it all week so how did it go?"_

Cindy blushed and looked away from the man, Jonathan-her husband-, before answering with: _"Oh, they are just adorable. Jamie fit right in on his first day. He got along with absolutely everyone. It is really cute how they act like they've known him forever. Jamie is pretty social._

_But Reese, on the other hand… he just sat and watched his brother. He watched him have fun outside with the other students. I asked him why he was sitting all alone instead of going outside to play with his brother and his new friends. And do you know what he said?"_

"_What did he say Cindy?"_

"_He said 'Because I'm not Jamie.'"_

_****Sad**Excuse**For**A**Line****_

"_Reese, are you alright?" _Jamie asked as he walked into his shared room with his brother. Reese was sitting in there doing his homework. He knew better than to do that but what he had to say was important.

"_Huh?" _

"_I asked if you're okay. Oh and I brought your drink."_

Reese was sitting at his desk, attempting to do his homework, as his brother handed him his drink.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

The boys sat in an awkward silence and the only sound was of Reese's pencil writing on paper. Jamie sat fidgeting with his hands.

"_Sorry. Umm, about dinner…. I-I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."_

Jamie kept fidgeting with his hands as Reese downed his drink. As he clanked the glass down he simply said, _"I'm fine. It's nothing big. I don't care about that. So… DO YOUR stupid HOMEWORK!"_ and threw his pencil at his brother. As Jamie picked the pencil out of his hair he frowned at his twin.

"_Fine." _Jamie began to pout and fidget with his hands.

"_And stop making that face. It's annoying."_ Reese grabbed the pencil from Jamie and continued writing. Jamie was still hung up at his twin throwing his pencil at him.

"_F-fine." _The pout still on his face but laughter was playing in his eyes.

Reese looked up from his homework and stared at his brother. The sad face still on his face as he continually stared. Reese finally got fed up.

"_STOP THAT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THAT FACE AT ME!" _Reese yelled at Jamie as he threw a pillow from the bed next to him.

"_Ha ha ha. Alright, I got it. I got it."_ Jamie replied laughing.

Reese wasn't looking amused as his twin stuck out his hand to touch the, now, uncovered mark on his brother's neck.

"_Does it still hurt?"_

"_It's only a scratch, Jamie. You overreact too much."_ The twin in question answered while pushing his brother's hand away. Jamie looked away, satisfied with his brother's answer.

"_Okay, but if anything bothers you, you let me know okay?"_

"_Jamie…"  
"Yes?"  
"You're bothering me. Let me do my homework."_

"_Okay."_ Jamie replied as he got off the chair and started to walk away.

****Sad**Excuse**For**A**Line****

_**This is my brother Reese. He looks exactly like me but this will probably be hard to believe but…**_

_**We found him on the streets on a rainy day.**_

****Sad**Excuse**For**A**Line****

The rain was falling; people were walking by the alley way and not bothering to pay attention to the little boy sitting there. Until a boy playing around in the rain spotted the dismal boy sitting on his own. His mother called to him and he took her hand but still watched the sad boy. His mother stopped and looked at where her son was looking and noticed the boy herself. The woman's breathe hitched and upon hearing that the boy in the alleyway looked up.

And the boy and his mother stared at the boy who looked as though he had been through a personal sized war zone. The woman looked at her son then at the boy and then back to her son. The boys looked identical, they had the same hair, the face, and more importantly: their eye was the same.

Jamie was born with to different eye colors. The doctor said that his genetics made that possible and that not many people in the world, if only ten people, had that condition. So it came as a surprise to see a look alike of her son.

"_Hello?"_ Jamie was talking to the boy now. _"What's your name?"_

The boy looked around as if he couldn't believe someone was speaking to him. The boy's voice was hoarse and the mother and son could barely hear the boy's response.

"_M-My name is Reese. And-d I'm cold."_

****Sad**Excuse**For**A**Line****

"_Jamie."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Jamie."  
"Hmm…" _

"_Wake up. We do not have all day you lazy bum. So hurry up, we're going to be late to school."_ Reese kicked his brother, who had somehow ended up on the floor again, as he walked by.

"_No, we're not. But okay I'm getting up."_ Jamie yawned and stretched as he woke up. He stared as his brother got into the closet to get his clothes for the day_. "Hey, you alright?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be? Have you been getting into mom's cabinet again?"_

"_No I haven't and well, I dunno… the vomiting in the middle of the night?"_ Reese stopped as he picked up Jamie's blanket off the floor.

"_Oh, you heard that? How did you find out? __I dun wanna throw up no more.__"_

As Jamie crawled under his bed to retrieve his own clothes he mumbled something about being stepped on. Reese stopped and stared at the boy crawling and struggling to get his uniform from underneath his bed.

"_Oh… I am very sorry."_

Jamie looked up and stared at Reese. _"You don't look very sorry."_

"_Seafood just doesn't like me. I thought we had went over that but I guess why didn't."  
"We did… and I'm still sorry about dinner."_ Jamie crawled back into the jungle under his bed to wrestle his clothes out.

Reese laughed a dry laugh. _"It's fine. Now anyways, hurry up. I'll be outside when you're done."  
"Okay."_

"_Mom! I'm off." _Jamie called to his mother and threw a sandwich in Reese's general direction.  
_"Here have breakfast."  
_Reese opened the bag and asked if Jamie was going to eat anything.

"_Nah. Breakfast is for losers."_

"_Yeah, Yeah. This better not be tuna."_ Reese said when his brother's words sunk in. _"Wait, your calling me a loser? But in all seriousness, you really should eat breakfast. It's not healthy to skip breakfast."_

Reese and Jamie passed the fence that blocked the street from the front of the apartment building. Footsteps could be heard all around them, cars honking, and people talking. One of the many 'perks' of living in a city as big as this one.

"_You know that's not what I meant. And I'm not that hungry. Besides, it'll do you better than it does me."_

"_Yeah… but if she finds out about this…"_

People pushed past them, as they walked to the cross walk. Two hands appeared behind the boys who had stopped at.

"_BOO!"_ and the two hands slammed on the two boys shoulders. Both boys froze up in shock as the light turned for them to walk.

"_Hey, gu-" _ Theo said as he pulled them back to him. That was Theo's first mistake with the twins. They missed their light and Reese hit the button again with shaking hands as Jamie threw Theo to the ground and kicked him. Jamie knew that his brother can't take surprises. Especially from pervs trying to hit on him and his brother.

"_W-wait, I didn't-"_

"_Any Last Words?"_

"_Jamie."_

Jamie spun around to see his brother. _"What?"_ The words came out of his mouth were laced with malice.

"_Doesn't he look familiar to you?"_

The boy had gotten up and grabbed his bag which he had dropped when he was tackled to the ground. _"What is WRONG with you people? __Issues, man__" _

A look of realization fell upon Theo's bruised face and he said_, "Ooooohhh, I know. You guys are just Girls. That's sad. Espeeciallyyy Reese. He's a girl. He couldn't take a joke."_ Reese stepped of the curb as the light changed for a second time.

"_Au contraire, it's not as sad as whoever decided to name their kid Theodore."_ Reese had gotten to the other side of the street as soon as Theo said _"I hate your brother." _

"_Haha… He's not always like that." _Reese stuffed his face with the sandwich his brother had thrown him earlier.

Theo looked down at Jamie's hands and saw both of the boys' bags in his hands.

"_Hey, man. Why are you carrying both of the bags? Shouldn't Reese carry one of them?"_ Theo asked with a confused look on his face.

Jamie answered with a look of complete calm on his face but inside he was panicking. _"Well. I just wanted to carry both." _

"_You're crazy, man."_

"_Run, doggy…"_

A scene flashed in front of Reese's eyes. A broken piece of glass and it was covered in blood. Then the carved letters St in blood.

"_Run."_

"_Reese!"_

Reese stopped his day dream and waited for his brother and his friend. Theo and Jamie caught up with ease and Theo was the only one who said anything about Reese walking to fast. _"You walk too fast. Just slow down dude." _Theo noticed the scarf bundled around Reese's neck and questioned that also_. "And why are you so bundled up?"_

Reese looked at Theo with his two different colored eyes and Theo shrunk back in fear of the shorter boy. But Reese turned around and answered "It'll be cold."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Do not doubt me, Theodore. It will do cold."

"Liar." Theo rolled his eyes at the bundled boy in question.

****Sad**Excuse**For**A**Line****

"_Why is it… so FREAKIN COLD?"_ Theo asked Jamie in Gym. The boys had dressed out in their gym clothes and Theo and the rest of the class were shivering. Theo sneezed and complained some more to the others.

"_Told you it'd be cold." _Reese said with a blank look on his face, his scarf still wrapped around his neck. Theo looked pissed at the shorter boy and shouted_, "Y-YOU JINXER! This is your fault!"_ Jamie was caught in the middle and looked embarrassed for the two boys standing on either side of him.

"_And you're not even dressed out! You're a totally a bad guy." _Theo continued with his rant. Jamie was trying to calm down his new friend when the gym teacher finally came.

"_Reese. I hope you have a reason for a suit cut?" _The coach asked for yet another time.

"_Not really… I forgot my clothes." _

"_That is exactly what you told me yesterday. And the day before that. You've been at this school for a week and even your brother has begun to dress out. Maybe you aren't taking this as serious as you should be. Or is it… that you are hiding something?"_

_**Hiding something? …funny… wonder what gave that away.**_

"_No, sir. I am not hiding anything," _said an impassive Reese.

"_Alright…but remember, this is the last time I'm letting you slide. And I'll give you until next week to fix this."_ Coach began to walk off but turned around. _"I'll have to call your parents."_ The coach turned around again and to the whole class said, _"As for everyone else, give me four laps around the track!"_

Groans came from around the class, _"Aw-man" "Why do you hate us?" "Ha ha ha"._

_**You know… I never understood the concept of running. **_

Jamie and Theodore were racing one another on the last lap. They ran straight past him and were almost to the end.

_**It's like walking in place… You are constantly moving, yet you end up only where you started. It's a journey without a destination. **_

_**So what's the point… of trying so hard to end up nowhere? **_

Jamie was waving his arms around at the finish line with a fallen Theodore at his legs. _"Hey Reese! Look at me!"_

_**So why is it that they are so hurried even if there is nothing to gain?  
**_Reese gave a slight smile towards a Jamie who was dragging a tired Theodore to the bleachers where Reese was sitting.

…_**What a bunch of idiots.**_

"_Whyooo!"_ Jamie stretched his arms as he made it in front of Reese. He dropped his arms to his knees and stood there trying to catch his breath.

"_Hey"_ huff _"Reese"_ huff _"Didja"_ huff _"See"_ huff _"Me"_ huff _"Beat Theo!"_ Jamie panted as Reese climbed down from the green bleachers. Tripping on the last step as Theo came up to a still out of steam Jamie. Not caring that he almost hit his head against the wooden seats, _"Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah… I just feel gross."_

"_You shouldn't have overdone it."_ He replied as his brother and Theo bent down to sit.

"_Do you need to be carried?" _

Jamie looked up with a smile and a look of admiration on his face, _"You'd do that for me. I am so touched." _Reese frowned and rolled his eyes, _"No. Theodore will do it for you. I'm outta here."_

Theo looked up and practically yelled at Reese. Still yelling when Coach came up to the two boys he and Jamie had to run another lap.


	2. The Bill

One Halfed Chapter Two

Jamie slammed his locker and sighed. He looked down at his fallen bag, and sighed again. Theo looked concerned and a little bit angry, _"What's your problem? Winning isn't good enough?"_

Jamie had begun to pick up his fallen bag and responded to his friend, _"Reese ditched me! Can you believe it? He ditched me!"_

"_God damit man! You have issues." _

Theo spun his locker combination around and pulled on the lock before turning around to face his friend. _"I mean you have… like a brother complex."_ Theo's words were dripping with horror and malice. He turned around from Jamie to pick up his own bag and books.

"_What?"_

"_Well, do you have it?"_

"_I don't know? Is that an actual disease?"_

Theo nodded his head yes and Jamie put his hands together, _"The reason I tend to worry about him a lot is probably because I was never there for him."_

_**I was never… **_

The two boys walked out of the locker room and into the shining sun, when Jamie was hit with a flash-back of Reese sitting in the closet crying.

… _**Really there. **_

"_Anyways, I'm just trying my best to keep him happy." _Theo looked over at the boy who looked almost angelic with his eyes closed and smiling and the sun light hitting his hair, making it gleam.

_**And I take care of him because Reese…**_

The flashback continued, _"Awww do you want a hug Reese?"_ Reese backed further into the closet as his brother attempted to hug him, laughing happily with a grin on his face.

… _**Has never really smiled.**_

The bell ringed in the English class. The class was filled with chairs being pushed back and kids talking.

"_Alright. Remember class." _The Teacher paused as the students continued talking, _"Your test will be on Thursday."_ The class was almost empty, _"So remember… to study."_ She sighed as the last kids filled out of the classroom. The student turned back and said _"Enjoy your day."_ Cindy smiled and waved.

Cindy took off her glasses and twirled them in her fingers and sighed again. Thinking to herself she picked up her papers and walked out of her classroom. She walked down the hall to the teachers' lounge and opened the door. She poked her head through the door and saw another teacher already sitting in the lounge, at a computer. He looked at her and smiled a watery smile. _"Hello, beautiful."_

She shook her head and waved_, "Touch me and I'll bust your jaws." _She said with a peppy tone.

"_That was painfully blunt. And mildly violent,"_ he said sounding hurt. He turned back to the screen and kept typing.

"_I know it was, Josh."_ Cindy said while putting the papers on the keyboard. Pushing them off, he asked, _"How was your day?"_

"_Quite pleasant, actually." _She said while pushing them back_. "And these are yours. 10 minutes max."_

Looking up with a shocked face, _"WHAT?"_ Looking over the papers, _"W-wait, there are 26 of these."_

"_Noted."_

"_This will take forever."_

"_Then you should get started."_

"_I hate you."_ He responded and began typing.

Walking around to the coffee table, Cindy looked over the files sitting there.

_**Hmmm? What's this?**_

Picking up the files she looked at the names, Jamie and Reese Parr.

_**These are the twin's profiles?**_

Opening the Jamie's folder Cindy skimmed over it, _"Jamie is a hardworking… very social… needs to improve in math…" _

Flipping through the papers she stopped at what she saw written in bright red pen .

_**Jamie was… expelled?**_

The door opened and Jamie flicked the light switch on and slammed the door saying_, "We're home."_ Jamie slipped off his shoes and tossed them into the closet and he slammed that door closed too. Walking around the hallway and peering into all the rooms until he came to the dining room.

_**I guess she's not here…**_

He went to the kitchen and began scouring through all the left over meals and unopened packages until he heard the door open. He looked towards the door but went back to looking through the refrigerator until someone said his name behind him.

"_Jamie, you're back."_

She scooped him up into a hug, _"You must be hungry, let's make you and your brother something to eat."_

"_Hi mom, and that's okay. I'm really hungry."_

His mother began to rummage through the cabinets, _"Would you like anything in particular?"_

"_Anything's fine."_

Jamie looked at the papers she had thrown on the dining room table. Picking up an envelope he read who it was from.

_**Oh… it's the hospital bill… again.**_

"_Hey, Jamie… have you ever wondered why we look exactly alike… yet your life and mine… are completely different?"_

"_Ask our mother… She knows."_

The young boys stared at each other in the alleyway, the one of the ground looked up with a look of hope as the standing boy held out his hand to the boy. The boy reached his hand out and grabbed hold.

"_Jamie."_ Jamie was pulled out of his flash-back and he dropped the hospital bill. His mother handed his some mac and cheese and grilled cheese on a white and black plate.

"_Oh, thank you."_ Jamie said while staring at the plate with a smile.

"_You're welcome, sweetheart."_ She said and kissed his forehead. He took the plate to his room and she looked at the bill and picked it up. She moved away from the table and ripped it in half, and threw it in the trash can.

Jamie hadn't seen her so she went back to her room.

"_Hey, Reese"_ Jamie said when he pushed open their door, "_I brought y-."_ Jamie looked and saw Reese sitting on the floor, his head on the bed and he was asleep.

"_Pfft. Haha!"_

He set down the plate with the mac-and-cheese and the grilled cheese. Reese started to wake up, mumbling a question that Jamie could barely understand. Jamie had begun to take off his shirt to change into something more comfortable when he noticed his brother stirring.

"_Oh, you're up. Why didn't you sleep on the bed?"_ Reese rubbed his eyes and responded with another mumble Jamie couldn't understand. Jamie tried again, _"I dunno… I just thought you might want the bed."_

Reese turned around to look at his brother, _"What?"_ He ran up to him, _"You're so nice to me!"_

"_Let Go!"_

Reese began to pinch his cheeks, and he had hugged him again. Reese crawled up onto the bed while Jamie tenderly touched his now pained cheeks.

"_My beautiful face." _He exclaimed as he sat down cross-legged on the bed next to his brother.

"_Oh yeah, Reese you want something to eat?_" Reese looked up at his brother from where he had fell back and laid his head back down. _"I'm fine."_

Reese reached down to pick up a book and he pulled it up onto his lap.

"_You sure you don't wa-" _

"_I'm sure Jamie."_

Jamie picked the plate up off of the night stand.

"_Hey, Reese."_

Reese glared at his brother and Jamie finished with_, "You can us my lap if you wanna lie down."_ Jamie smiled and laughed. Reese looked frightened and looked at his brother as though he were kidding. But Jamie was 110% serious. They stared at one another before Reese finally gave and lay down.

"_Hahaha."_ Jamie giggled while he ate.

"_Stop giggling."_

Reese opened his book again, while lying on his brother's lap. The pages kept flipping as Jamie ate and giggled.

"_I'm sorry. So what did coach tell you after class?"_ he asked as another bite went into his mouth.

"_The usual."_ Reese responded as he closed his eyes.

"_Which is?"_

"_That he'll call home if it's not fixed by Monday." _

Jamie looked down at his brother, past the plate as he lifted another bite of food to his mouth, _"And what are you going to do about that?"_ Reese opened his eyes, _"I'll think of something."_ And his eyes shut again.

Jamie was quite for a few minutes as he finished his food, his head popped up, _"I KNOW! You can say you-"_ he looked down at his brother as he snored lightly on his lap.

_**He's asleep.**_

Jamie cracked a small smile and laughed quietly.

"_Silly you."_ He said at barely a whisper and kissed his brothers head. He looked down with the smile still on his face.

_**Is the reason why you hate going to sleep… **_

His faced changed.

… _**Because you are afraid of the monsters outside the closet?**_

He looked around at the closet and at his brother.

_**Or is it simply because of that fear of never waking up?**_

Jamie looked around and his eyes fell upon his brother's book. Frowning he picked his brothers hand up off the book and moved the book to the night-table. Smiling as he did so, until he saw that his brothers sleeve had pulled up. Moving to pull it back down he stopped and stared.

_**Cuts.**_

Cuts were along his wrist. X's and lines, horizontal and vertical lines.

_**What… What are these?**_

Reese sat up fast, looked at his brother and the two boys had a staring match. Jamie pointed at Reese's wrists and Reese looked empathetic as he asked, _"What do you think you're doing?"_

"_I.. That's not that point!"_ Jamie exclaimed, _"What's wrong with your arm?"_ Reese jumped up off the bed. _"Nothing's wrong with my arm!" _Reese yelled as he moved to get off the bed. Jamie grabbed the top portion of his arm and held on as Reese twisted and turned, trying to get out of his brothers grasp.

"_It's not nothing! Why are you hurting yourself!"_ Jamie yelled, tears threating to spill. Reese gave a sharp tug and his arm freed itself from his brother's grasp. He looked at his brother with a look of 'are you kidding me' and turned his head again_. "I have no reason to do such a thing."_ Jamie's face still conveyed hurt that Reese didn't want to see, _"Then what?"_ Reese looked at his brother's pleaded face from the corner of his eye and said nothing. _"Then what is it Reese!"_ Reese walked to the door and opened it, stopping before he walked outside, _"Another day."_ He began walking again and finished his sentence, _"I'll tell you about it another day."_

_**Though I'd rather not have you think I'm that type of person Jamie, I don't have the luxury to choose the life I lived.**_

_**Never once did I tell myself that the grass would be greener or the sky bluer. **_

_**And that was because just being able to live until tomorrow was, and is, the greatest gift I can ever ask for.**_

_**Just for one more day.**_

Reese sat down huddled in the corner of the closet in the hall. His back against the walls and his nose to his knees.

_**Because I am too poor, too insignificant to afford happiness.**_

The machines beeped occasionally, creating a beat similar to a heartbeat, the drips from the I.V. fell constantly as the machine beeped. They were in a pattern. And that pattern was the one that a boy, in a hospital bed woke up to.

The beeping became a little bit more rapid as the boy in the hospital bed eyes began to flutter open. The boy looked at the thing that was sitting at the end of the comfy bed he was laying on. The things head was lying just barely on his feet; he shifted them slightly so they wouldn't touch the boy laying there. Reese stared at the sleeping boy, his hair was the same color as his he supposed. They had the same skin color, though Reese thought his was a little paler- his thoughts were cut short as the boy stirred.

The beeping continued as Reese held his breathe hoping the boy would still be asleep while he tried to get out of the bed.

"_You're up."_ Reese looked over, shocked at the boy. The boy got up and pushed him slightly onto the bed again, _"Where…" _

"_You're in a hospital."_ Reese looked confused, so the boy continued, _"You passed out, remember?"_ Reese took in his surroundings, the beeping and the drips, the too white walls and the white furniture.

Barely whispering now Reese felt queasy, _"Hospital?"_ The boy looked at him with a smile on his face, Reese thought he looked like a tiny angel at the side of his bed.

_**I must be dying, and that God that the lady on the corner had been yelling about sent an angel to greet me. **_

"_Daddy says that you'll be alright, so you don't have to worry!"_ Reese stared at the boy, "_Oh! And I'm Jamie!" _The 'angel' was smiling again.

"_What about you? What's your name? I think you said it was Raine?" _The smile on the boy, no Jamie's, face compelled Reese to tell the boy his name. Jamie was an innocent. He didn't know about the bad things in life, the horrors it brought.

"_My name?"_

"_Yeah! I told you mine is-"_

"_I think they called me Reese."_


End file.
